Possession
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Eric and Sookie are living together, but Eric still hasnt come to accept that Sookie was once with Bill Compton. Eric hates knowing that Bill used her,and didn't love like he was supposed to. I do not own any characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was the horrific stench of blood that caught Sookie's attention. It was strong, empowering, almost intoxicating. It made her rise from her bed, and she went to investigate. She could taste it on the tip of her tongue, a metallic taste. It was making her physically sick.

As she moved closer to the stench, her nausea got stronger; her guts were tightening, her stomach acid churning, her gag reflex kicking in. she carefully walked down the cast iron, bespoke spiral staircase, breathing heavily.

A loud thud came from the kitchen, making Sookie scream out in terror. She clamped her hands over her mouth, and stood extremely still. Her short white negligee stuck to her skin, to every curve of her perfect body. Her blonde hair was matted from her sleep. Evening sunlight seeped through the Italian curtains.

Sookie didn't move from where she was standing. The cold metal made her feet hurt a little.

She was listening, not with her ears, with her head. She heard nothing. It was quiet, dead. Scared, but feeling brave, Sookie slowly, silently, made her way towards the kitchen. She ran her fingertips along the wall, so she knew where she was walking; she swerved around a large antique vase, and practically dived into the kitchen.

"What the hell are…?" Sookie stopped, and her mouth dropped. The tall, heavily built blonde vampire smiled awkwardly at her. Sookie looked behind the vampire, at the dining table. It was piled high with crates of TruBlood. She didn't know what to say. Should she be happy or angry? She wasn't quite sure.

She looked at the vampire, then back at the table, and returned to look at the vampire.

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Where do you plan on keeping _these?_" Sookie asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Erm…I didn't think of that…." The vampire whispered.

Sookie shook her head, looking at the floor. She realised her negligee had ridden up to the very tops of her perfectly shaped thighs. As she went to adjust it, the vampire stopped her.

"Leave it," he growled into her ear, in his deep, husky voice,"Please."

She couldn't say no to his pleading, but she pushed him away slightly.

"Where is the stench of blood coming from?" Sookie asked her vampire.

He looked out of the backdoor, towards the battered pickup truck. A dead deer was laid in the back. Blood was oozing out of its wounds. She knew that he'd killed it humanly; his shot gun was slung over his broad shoulders.

"If you smelt it so strongly from upstairs, you've had too much V." the vampire said, with a sweet little smile on his face. He didn't want her to stop taking it from him, but he knew it was playing havoc with her senses.

"Are you taking it to the barn?" she asked with her hand on his bicep. He nodded but didn't move.

He leant so his mouth was close to her ear; his breath tickled her but aroused her all the same.

"I'll be quick, my wife." He sucked on her earlobe and then he was gone.

Sookie sighed in disappointment, she pulled herself together.

"God damn it Erik." She stamped her foot on the floor.

While Erik was cleaning up the mess he created, she began putting the crates of TruBlood into one of the many closets that they owned. Even though she was human, Sookie still managed to finish her job before Erik. She looked at the clock that was above the back door. It was seven o'clock. Her belly growled at the thought of it being late. Her body still hadn't adjusted to the idea of sleeping during the day, and living during the night.

She went upstairs and slipped in a black fitted shift dress, and brushed her hair. She spent ten minutes painting her fingernails and toenails a deep red colour, before venturing back downstairs.

She began frying four sausages along with some bacon. Nothing would ever stop Sookie from eating the food her gran fed her. Just as she began serving her breakfast, Erik came in. he was bare from the waist up, he looked hot and frustrated.

"Dressed for fangtasia I see." Erik smiled, lovingly.

Sookie nodded, as her mouth full of bacon.

Erik looked at the clock just as Sookie had done.

"We have an hour and half…." He said in a suggestive voice. Sookie swallowed hard, looking at the rest of her breakfast. She pushed it aside.

Erik quickly unzipped her from her dress, letting it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it; Erik admired her naked body, licking his lips. He inspected the bite mark in the crook of her neck made by Bill Compton.

A low growl escaped his lips. Possessively, his hand quickly, but also carefully, shot up between her legs. His palm pressing against her core, he worked her clit with his thumb.

"Stop…" she whispered.

Afraid that he had hurt her, he stopped and stepped back from her.

A smug grin appeared on her face, and she ran, she ran up the stairs, towards their bedroom. Erik let her have a head start, before he bolted after her.

He caught her, and pushed her down onto the bed.

"Bad girl!" he growled playfully, pinning her hands above her head.

"Bad girls need punishing." Sookie practically begged, looking at the silver handcuffs that were resting on the bedside table.

Erik loved how Sookie was up for anything. She'd do anything to please him. Without a single word, he handcuffed her to the bed frame. He sat between her legs, looking at her with pure desire.

"You still have your jeans on." Sookie stated. Erik realised that this was true.

He rose from the bed, and removed his jeans and his tight boxer shorts, revealing what Sookie had seen a million or more times before, but she still gasped. He returned to his spot on the bed, and Sookie was happy enough to let him just sit and look at her. His hands crept up her thighs; he placed his palms at the bottom of her pelvis bone, covering even more puncture scars made by her ex lover.

He slowly rose, and thrust his pelvis against hers, making her moan out in pleasure. As she rocked her hips to the pace of his, Erik growled. He began to grow frustrated with the situation.

He loved seeing her handcuffed to the bed, he loved to punish her, but what he loved the most, was when she dug her nails into his skin, when she buried her face in his shoulder, when she bite him when she was about to come, he loved her touch, it was a reassurance. He slowed down and steadied himself.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked, in a whisper.

Erik didn't answer her; he just undid the handcuffs and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need you to touch me," he whispered in her ear as he lovingly kissed her throat. He wasn't going to take from her today. He had decided.

Suddenly, something sharp dug into his left butt cheek, it took him several seconds to realise that it was Sookie's nails as she pulled him closer to her. He pulled out of her, and she almost screamed at him, but she stopped when she realised where he was going.

His head went down slowly and he pressed his cold tongue against her clit, she pushed her hips closer to him. She tasted so good, and he wrapped his arms around her legs, pulling her closer. He wasn't going anywhere, not yet anyway. She pulled at the bed sheets, as she was about to come. Erik, in one swift movement, moved so that he was inside her again, his hips grinding against hers. She took one of his nipples into her mouth and she bit gently, sucking. He groaned, and held her head in place. She bit hard enough to draw blood, and she lapped up as much as she could.

They both came at the same time, breathless and happy.

Erik slid off her, and kissed her thoroughly.

He disappeared to obtain her dress, and returned to find her still in the position he'd left her in.

"Thank you," she mouthed, too weak to talk.

He nodded and then proceeded to get dressed. He decided on a black shirt and a grey suit jacket with matching trousers. Sookie watched him get dressed.

"Will you get my grey dress from the closet?" She said, regaining the strength Erik drained from her.

Erik turned around to look at Sookie, before retrieving her grey chiffon dress.

She slowly got up off the bed, and went to the chest of drawers. She took a matching set of grey underwear from the drawer and put them on. Erik helped her into her dress.

"You look amazing," he whispered sweetly, as she brushed her hair for a second time.

Running short on time, Erik picked Sookie up, and carried her to the car. She laughed; Erik was so…..she didn't even know the word. It was a ten minutes drive to Fangtasia from Erik and Sookie's secluded house.

As they pulled into the parking lot, there was already a queue of people waiting to be let in.

Erik and Sookie went in via the entrance at the rear, to be greeted by a very pissed off Pam.

Her fangs were withdrawn and she looked angry.

"You're half an hour fucking late." She growled at Erik.

Erik just ignored her, and took his seat.

Pam brushed past Sookie.

"Mmm…You smell like sex…have fun did we?" Pam whispered in Sookie's ear, as she pushed her against a wall, a hand trailing down the front of Sookie's dress, under the hem, and her finger pressed against Sookie's soft spot…

"Pam!" Erik shouted across the room, and then he said something in a language Sookie didn't understand.

Vampires, and people called 'fang-bangers' entered Fangtasia, and Erik marvelled in all his glory, in what he'd created. He sighed in enjoyment, and watched as Pam took Sookie into a side room. As he rose to follow them, Bill Compton entered Fangtasia, with a human girl on his arm. It gave Erik a sense of _déjà vu. _

The last time Bill Compton came to Fangtasia; it was Sookie who was on his arm, not some brunette, skinny thing.

Erik approached Bill, and Bill nodded in recognition, the brunette human clung onto Bill's arm, she was petrified of Erik.

"Go to the bar," Erik whispered calmly to the human. She did as Erik said.

Erik led Bill to a table in a corner of Fangtasia.

"What's wrong, Erik? Do you need my help?" Bill looked around, obviously searching for Sookie.

"No, I do not need your fucking help! You worthless piece of shit!" Erik growled angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please bear with me, I usually run out of creative buzz when writing; I apologize if you have to wait for chapter updates. Most times I write during the morning and update during the afternoon. It's how it goes. If the first two chapters are an example of my updating, there should be a chapter every day. **_

_**Please review I'd appreciate it a lot. Thanks again. **_

_**PREVIOUSLY…**_

_**Erik led Bill to a table in a corner of Fangtasia. **_

"_**What's wrong, Erik? Do you need my help?" Bill looked around, obviously searching for Sookie. **_

"_**No, I do not need your fucking help! You're worthless piece of shit!" Erik growled angrily. **_

"Whoa, Erik, what did I do?" Bill kept his calm attitude.

Erik was getting angry, but he wasn't going to make a scene in the middle of the club.

"Sookie is covered in scars because of you!" Erik was getting possessive, really quickly.

Bill shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It was seven fucking years ago! Erik, get over it…." a devious, bitchy light bulb went off in Bill's head. "Oh, I get it Erik."

Bill walked away, a smug grin on his face.

Erik grabbed Bill's wrist.

"Get what?" Erik asked.

Bill pulled away from Erik.

"When I took blood from her, she came every single time. She doesn't do that with you, does she?" Bill explained, with a horrible smile on his face. Erik almost punched Bill in the face.

"I do not want to talk about the sex life you had with _my _wife." Erik growled, close to attack him.

Bill chuckled, knowing that he'd won this little fight.

"Oh, and another thing," Bill began to walk away, "Sookie doesn't like to be shared."

Erik raised his eyebrows, confused.

"I don't share Sookie, she's _mine_." Erik growled.

Bill put his hand up to Erik, as if to brush him away, and he walked away. Erik could have broken him into tiny little pieces, but he let him walked away to join his new girlfriend. Erik went and flopped in his chair. His legs swung over the arm of the chair. He checked his silver Rolex, he just wanted to go home, and cuddle up to his wife.

Sookie and Pam emerged from the side room, Pam had a smile of triumph on her made up face, and Sookie smiled awkwardly. Erik watched her with a careful eye. Sookie pulled down her dress a little and headed towards Erik. She picked up a chair, along the way and placed it next to Erik's throne sized chair.

Erik smiled at her, and tried to turn her attention away from Bill and his new girlfriend, but she saw them.

Tears stung Sookie's eyes, a part of her thought that Bill was using the girl for the same reasons he used her. "Do…" Erik had already passed Sookie his phone that was already phoning Sophie-Anne Leclerq. She pressed the blackberry to her ear, she was shaking slightly.

"Erik, what graces me with your voice?" Sophie-Ann's voice was elegant and it was obvious she was a socialite. Erik took Sookie's free hand and held it tightly.

"Erm…Sophie-Ann, its Sookie."

"Sookie Stackhouse? What's wrong?"

"Is Bill Compton still procuring for you?"

There was a pause, and that's all Sookie needed. She hung up on Sophie-Ann. Erik laughed at her, and shook his head. He pulled her close to him, kissing her cheek, and he let her go.

Sookie approached Bill and the beautiful brunette.

"Sookie!" Bill said, surprised. Sookie didn't even give him a smile; she still hadn't forgiven him for what he did when she'd saved him. She didn't appreciate being drained to the brink of death, then raped. She faced Bill's girlfriend, with kind eyes.

"So, you're Sookie Stackhouse." The brunette said, she wasn't from Louisiana, she sounded French. Her hair was waist length, and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Her eyebrows were perfectly shaped, but Sookie wasn't jealous. She had Erik.

"Yes, I'm Sookie. Can I talk to you? Alone?" She turned and glared at Bill. He was suddenly still; he knew exactly what she was doing. The brunette agreed to go with Sookie.

"I just need to talk to Erik," Sookie told the woman, but brought her along.

Sookie didn't even have to ask, Erik gave her the keys to the office. A look in his eyes made her tremble.

Going into the back of Fangtasia, Sookie sat in Erik's big leather 'business man' chair while the brunette sat in the basic chair in front of the desk. The brunette's hands were in her lap and she was visibly nervous.

"Look, I'm not trying to cause trouble, but there's something you need to know about Bill Compton."

The brunette was listening, but she wasn't looking at Sookie. Going through one of the drawers in the desk, Sookie found what she was looking for. The report Erik had written on Bill Compton. She passed it to the brunette.

"You never told me your name." sookie said, leaning back into the chair.

The brunette looked up from the report. Her eyes looked tired, and she looked stressed.

"It's Alora." She said, and went back to the report.

Sookie pressed her fingertips together and span in the chair. The clock on the desk said midnight. She yawned. She just wanted to go home. Alora's face dropped as she looked through some photographs.

"Did….did Bill do this?" Alora showed the photo to Sookie, and Sookie cringed. It was a picture of her after what Bill did to her; she looked so ill and weak.

Sookie nodded, and looked away. Alora looked confused and upset. She put the report back on Erik's desk, and left the office, when the door burst open.

Bill stood, anger and hatred in his cold eyes.

"You devious little whore!" Bill's word didn't hurt her. Sookie didn't mind.

She should her head at the vampire stood in front of her, his hair so dark it looked black. His skinny frame looked fragile, but he was anything but fragile. Sookie sat back in the chair; she didn't really care about what he had to say to her.

"I've apologized time and time again Sookie. What else do you want?" Bill said, in a calm voice. He pressed his back against the wall of the office, breathing heavily. His eyes were shut tight; he was trying to calm down. Sookie didn't answer his question; she was too worried about Alora.

"What was she, another fairy, a telepath, or did Sophie-Ann just want her for her collection?" Sookie asked Bill. He looked surprised that she knew that he was still procuring for Sophie-Ann.

"She just…" Sookie put her hand up, stopping him. She was getting angry, and she showed it by crying .tears rolled down her plump cheeks.

"How many more are you going to hurt Bill? How many girls are you going to seduce, then hurt them? How many more Bill? Answer me!" Sookie screamed, slamming her hands on the desk. Her palms stung from the contact, but she didn't give a shit.

Bill, with a look of pure guilt and hurt, left the office, his hands in his trouser pockets. She wanted to chase after him, but she didn't have the energy. She leant back into the chair, and ended up falling asleep in the chair. Erik found her, smiling at how innocent she looked. He'd heard the argument she had with Bill, and had waited until she had calmed down to talk to her. He scooped her up in his arms, careful not to wake her up. Sookie cuddled into his chest, making a faint sighing noise. Erik carefully carried her out of Fangtasia, avoiding the noisy centre of the club. Pam intercepted them at the door, looking rather happy about something.

"I tired her out then?" Pam asked, peering into his arms.

Erik rolled his eyes at Pam, and held Sookie tighter to his chest.

Pam let them leave, and locked the back door behind then. Erik carefully placed Sookie in the passenger seat, and tried to buckle her in, but he unfortunately woke her.

"Hmmm….Erik?" she yawned.

He kissed her lightly, and quickly got into his side. She reached across and took his hand, she was holding it loose, and he could tell something was on her mind.

"What's bothering you, my dearest?" Erik asked, driving slow as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Sookie looked at him, tiredness tainted her sweet eyes, but he could see a sparkle of pure happiness.

"Erik…I want to get married." She said, the tiredness was taking over her. Her eyes lids were drooping and she looked as though she was going to pass out from the lack of sleep. Erik held her hand tighter, drawing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"We are married," Erik told her, pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing it softly, affectionately.

Sookie shook her head, not disagreeing, as in that's not what she meant, but the tiredness was stronger, and she fell asleep before she had chance to explain to Erik what she meant, but he knew what she meant, and he was going to give it to her. He wanted to keep her happy….


	3. Chapter 3

_**I think I need to clear a something up about this story line. Sookie no longer lives in the farmhouse, you find out why in a chapter that I'm going to upload very soon. She lives with Erik in a house near Fangtasia. **_

_**I don't own any characters. And reading a few of the reviews, I realise I have forgotten one key element- vampires don't like silver. *slaps myself* and to comment on another review, the situation with Pam and Sookie isn't simple, yes they are having sex or "fake lesbian/bisexual sex" as a friend of mine would call it, but it isn't a regular thing. It's occasional. Erik isn't fully aware of the situation, but he will be very soon **_

_**Thanks for all the comments anyway, I appreciate them, especially when I have made a serious error. **_

_**~xbethbubblex~**_

_**X**_

**Previously…..**

"**Erik…I want to get married." She said, the tiredness was taking over her. Her eyes lids were drooping and she looked as though she was going to pass out from the lack of sleep. Erik held her hand tighter, drawing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. **

"**We are married," Erik told her, pulling her hand to his mouth and kissing it softly, affectionately. **

**Sookie shook her head, not disagreeing, as in that's not what she meant, but the tiredness was stronger, and she fell asleep before she had chance to explain to Erik what she meant, but he knew what she meant, and he was going to give it to her. He wanted to keep her happy….**

As he pulled up the driveway to their home, Erik's mind was full of possibilities. Sookie was still fast asleep in her seat; he knew most probably this would be the last he saw of her for a few nights. After six years, her body was still not adjusting to sleeping during the day, and living during the night. These were the times he wished he was human, where he wished he could spend every waking moment with his beloved, watch the sunrise with her, take her to places where she'd never been before, and enjoy them with her, but he couldn't. She'd always offered him her blood, so that the sun wouldn't hurt him for a few hours but Erik declined every single time. He would not use her for that, he just wouldn't. It wasn't fair on her. She was only human after all.

Erik thought about carrying her to bed, but he knew he'd wake her and then she wouldn't be able to settle properly. Nervously, he reached across, but she sat up quickly, her eyelids flickering.

"Are we home already?" Sookie asked, rubbing her eyes, like a child would do.

Erik sighed with relief; he didn't have to wake her up, which meant no grief when he next saw her.

"Yes, my dear." He whispered, brushing his lips against her red cheek, before getting out of the car. Sookie was able to get out of the car unassisted, and stumbled towards the front door, but Erik didn't want to risk letting her walk upstairs by herself, so he carried her upstairs to the bedroom. He helped her out of her dress, and helped into bed. It was getting close to sunrise. Erik kissed her goodnight and went to his closet. The darkness was shut out, he felt so lost without Sookie close to him. He fell asleep, sat on the floor, his head resting on the door.

Sookie rose at about eleven am, still tired from the night before. She tried to recall the events of last night, but even thing was so blurred out. She remembered talking to Erik in the car, about wanting to get married, and she remembered…she gasped.

"Erik's going to kill me…" Sookie hung her head in embarrassment. She dragged her tired body out of bed, and into the bathroom.

She sat on the edge of the claw foot bath tub, and turned on the taps, running a bath. She sat on the large white chair next to the bath, and just relaxed for a moment. The sunlight that crept on through the windows stung her skin, but she enjoyed feeling human. Slipping out of her underwear, Sookie stepped into the bath, the hot water stinging her skin. She sat down, and submerged herself in the water. She was instantly soothed. She reached across and took her strawberry shampoo and washed her hair. The aroma of strawberries engulfed her, as she rinsed the suds out of her hair. She relaxed in the warm water, and she ended up falling asleep again for a few hours. When the temperature of the water dropped to practically freezing, sookie woke up in a shock. Sookie got out of the bath, wrapping a warm white cotton towel around her body. She walked back into the bedroom and closed the curtains. Looking at the clock, she decided she was going to go see Sam Merlotte, and Tommy Mickens, Sam's little brother.

Sookie put on something simple, a pair of distressed grey blue jeans and one of Erik's pinstriped shirts. She accessorised her outfit with a pair of sunglasses and a red straw hat, along with a pair of battered old red converse. She scrapped her hair up, and took the keys to Erik's black refurbished 1969 Chevrolet Camaro.

She set the alarm, and locked all the doors before she left. Sookie took the scenic route back to Bon Temps. The top was rolled down, the wind hitting her face. The radio was loud; she was listening to Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood. She was singing along, and enjoying the sunset. The clock on the dashboard said half past six, Merlotte's was still open, Sam would be preparing for the night dinner service, and Lafayette would be sat in his car, taking some kind of narcotic. Tommy would be drooling over Jessica as per usual, while Hoyt would be looking on, getting angry, wanting Tommy to back off and leave them alone, Jessica was his.

Sookie put up her mental barriers at that point, Hoyt's thoughts were usually quite graphic, and Sookie wasn't in the mood to eavesdrop on those mental images, finding a parking space in Merlotte's parking lot wasn't that difficult today, which was unusual, because Merlotte's was the best bar and grill in Bon Temps.

She put up the roof of the Camaro and struggled to get out of the car. The air was cold, so she rushed across the parking lot, and walked into Merlotte's bar and grill, Sam was behind the bar, drying a glass with a green towel.

"Can I help?" Sam said, looking up at Sookie, not recognising her.

She pulled the sunglasses off her face, and flashed a smile at Sam.

He almost dropped the glass he was holding, he smiled back, over excited.

"Sookie, sit down. I'll get Lafayette to make you something to eat." Sam wandered to the kitchen, leaving Sookie by herself.

"Make Sookie's usual." Sam told Lafayette, making Lafayette jump.

Lafayette looked at Sam.

"Did you say Sookie?" Lafayette said, wiping his hands on his apron. Sam nodded.

Lafayette left the kitchen, and went to greet Sookie.

"Hmmm….rocking the vampires clothes I see," Lafayette said in a very gay tone, "it suits you though."

Lafayette hugged Sookie, he missed her. Sookie almost cried, she hadn't seen these guys for almost seven months and Sookie missed them all so much. Jessica came out of Sam's office, and practically dived on Sookie. Nobody noticed Tommy come out afterwards, nobody but Hoyt.

"It's been such a long time," Jessica said, her eyes filling with vampire tears.

Sookie apologized and suddenly felt awkward, they were all looking at her, as though she had changed, and Sookie let down her mental barriers.

_I bet she and Erik have had an argument, and she's come home._

That thought was Hoyt's, even though he was mainly focusing on Jessica.

_It's nice to have her here, safe. _

Lafayette smiled at Sookie, before returning to the kitchen.

_I think a rendezvous is in order. _

Sam's was the last thought she picked up, before putting her mental barriers back up.

"I'm going to call Jason, and Tara. They've missed you, Jason especially." Sam explained, and he told Jessica and Tommy to arrange to tables into one long table. They happily obliged. Sam spent all of ten minutes on the phone to both Jason and Tara.

"They're coming now, Sookie, We've all missed you." Sam said, not realising that he was making Sookie feel really guilty. Sam began filling pitchers, as Tommy set the table for the eight of them. Lafayette was making baskets of fries, and burgers, and a large bowl of green salad. Merlotte's had never gone all out like this, but Sookie realised this was a special occasion. Sookie was the first to hear Jason's truck roll into the car park.

His door slammed shut, and he strolled into Merlotte's, his head held high. Sookie stood so still, her big brother was either going to slap her for leaving him by himself for so long, or hold her in his arms and suffocate her to death. Jason stood staring at her, his face looked deep in thought, and then he marched over to her, and pulled her closer to him.

"Sookie, where have you been?" Jason sounded like he was going to cry, but he breathed heavily. Moments later, Tara walked in, and rushed over to Sookie. She didn't hug Sookie; she just stood staring at her.

"_What _are you wearing?" Tara asked, tugging at the shirt Sookie was wearing.

"It's Erik's, I couldn't wear anything else, especially if I was coming here," Sookie explained.

Tara laughed, Sookie wasn't the innocent little girl anymore, she was Sookie, and she was, by vampire law, Erik's wife.

Lafayette brought the food out, and put on the table, Sam put the pitchers on the table.

They all sat down and decided to eat, not that much eating happened as they were all catching up. Jessica sat to the left Sookie and Jason sat to her right, Sam sat across the table, in between Tara and Lafayette. Tommy sat at the end of the table, next to Jason, and Hoyt sat at the opposite side.

"I need to tell you something," Jessica whispered into Sookie's ear. It sounded desperate, and sincere.

Sookie took Jessica into the ladies bathroom, and looked at her as if to say "I'm listening".

Jessica swallowed hard, acting as human as possible.

"Me and Hoyt…me and Hoyt…" Jessica began rubbing her ring finger, which Sookie grabbed instantly to see a silver engagement ring, which had a diamond cluster set into it. Sookie's mouth dropped. She hugged her, and smiled at her.

"Sookie, I know you are hardly in Bon Temps, but will you be maid of honour?" Jessica asked, and Sookie nodded, but there was something bugging Jessica.

"What's up Jessica?" Sookie asked, holding her hands.

Jessica didn't respond, she was too scared, Sookie could see it in her eyes.

Sookie brought Jessica back to the dinner table, and mouthed a quick 'congratulations' to Hoyt. He nodded with a smile.

"So, are you and Erik going to get married, as in properly?" Jason asked, pulling his sister close to him.

Sookie shrugged, she wasn't sure that was what Erik wanted.

Merlotte's had slowly had begun to fill with customers, and the rendezvous eventually stopped. Sookie helped clear up and put the tables back. After putting in her fair share, Sookie sat at the bar with Jason for a while.

Just as she was about, Jessica went over to Sookie, hugged her, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and told her to be safe. Sookie grabbed Jessica's wrist as she was about to turn away.

"You have to tell Tommy, the longer you leave it the more painful it'll be on him." Sookie explained, before letting her go. Jessica followed Sookie's advice, and went up to Tommy, she started to explain to him about it, and he kissed her forehead, and asked her if he could be the one to send her off, and with red tears rolling down her cheeks, she said yes. She was so glad he was happy for her. Hoyt took Jessica home.

Sookie hadn't realised how dark it had gotten, and she's forgotten about Erik.

But Erik hadn't forgotten about her, frantic and worried about his wife, Erik was driving around Louisiana looking for her. He'd just left New Orleans's, when the most obvious thing popped into his head. _Bon Temps. _He hit the gas, pushing his Porsche Cayenne to its limits. He pulled into Merlotte's parking lot, and he could smell her straight away. He suddenly felt relieved; he thought something had happened to her. He got out of the car, and walked to Merlotte's. The noise of chatting and people being sociable just stopped.

Sookie slowly turned round, to see Erik.

"oops." She looked at the clock, it was half past ten. Erik had been awake for three hours. He didn't say anything, he just walked up to her and kissed her, crushing her lips with hers.

"Please don't leave me like that again." Erik whispered against her lips.

Jason cringed, and looked away with a rough cough.

"Sorry Jason," Erik apologized, and then looked at Sookie. "Are we going home now?"

Sookie nodded but told him that she was going to come back, and explained about Hoyt and Jessica.

"We'll be attending their wedding?" Erik groaned in disbelief, as a small child would.

Sookie rolled her eyes at Erik, kissed Jason goodbye and said goodbye to everybody else before leaving.

Erik followed Sookie like a lost sheep and it made her feel awkward.

She climbed into the Camaro, and he got into the Cayenne. They rarely travelled separately, but Sookie enjoyed it. It gave her a bit of freedom. Sookie got home before Erik, by a few minutes. She sat on the bonnet of the Camaro, waiting for him to get home.

He pulled up next to her, and rolled down his window.

"You aren't funny," Erik grinned.

"Whatever." Sookie got off the car, and went into the house.

She walked into the house, and took off her shoes. She was about to go upstairs when Erik called her.

"Sookie…"

Sookie turned around, and what she saw almost made her cry in happiness, her hand flew to her throat, and a single tear rolled down her cheek…

**Sorry that this chapters so long, I didn't know where to stop. But I think that here is a good place to stop, and another apology about how long it's taken for me to upload this. I've been busy and had severe writers block.**

**~xbethbubblex~**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

_**DUE TO A RECENT REVIEW, I WITH START SPELLING ERIC'S NAME CORRECTLY, USING A 'C' INSTEAD OF AN 'K'**_

**~xbethbubblex~**

**Previously…**

**She walked into the house, and took off her shoes. She was about to go upstairs when Erik called her. **

"**Sookie…"**

**Sookie turned around, and what she saw almost made her cry in happiness, her hand flew to her throat, and a single tear rolled down her cheek…**

"Eric, what are you doing?" Sookie asked, looking down at Eric.

His green eyes twinkled, and a smile spread across his face. Sookie looked at Eric, as he was down on one knee. Slowly, he pulled a small aqua blue box that was wrapped in a white ribbon, out of his trouser pocket. He looked nervous.

"As you can tell, I'm nervous." Eric tried to laugh, but Sookie just stared at him.

He cleared his throat, and exhaled slowly.

"Sookie Stackhouse, will you marry me?" Eric opened the box, to reveal a 2.5 carat diamond Tiffany Novo ring. Sookie started to cry.

Eric stood up, and sighed.

"I'm sorry; I just assumed that this is what you wanted." Eric said.

Sookie shook her head, and hugged Eric.

"Eric Northman, I will marry you." She kissed him, happy and excited.

Eric took a step back, and smiled, as he put the £33,000 ring on her ring finger, and then grabbed Sookie by the waist and threw her over his broad shoulder and carried her upstairs. As he threw her on the bed, Sookie rolled off.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked, watching her.

"We're engaged," Sookie wiggled the ring as him, "no sex until our wedding night."

Erik's mouth fell open…

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, AND I APOLOGIZE, BUT SHORT N SWEET DOES THE TRICK.**

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL FILL IN ONE THE HOUSE SITUATION AND THE SEVEN MONTHS OF BEING AWAY FROM FRIENDS. I THINK THAT LITTLE TIME GAP NEEDS TO BE FILLED IN**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS**

**~XBETHBUBBLEX~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**The reason for Sookie not living in the farm house in the Bon Temps **

A fire had spread, in the nearby trees and the sheriff department had told sookie to pack as much as she could in half an hour as they were worried about the house. She packed as many clothes as she could, all the picture albums, and all her heirlooms. Some of the officers took few of the large paintings off the wall. Andy Bellefleur took Sookie from her home, before searching her house for any hidden vampires. He drove her to Merlotte's, and Sam looked after her for the night.

Sookie woke, unrested and worried about the old farmhouse. She wanted to know it was safe, to know the fire didn't touch it, and that her beautiful house was still intact, but as Andy walked into Sam's trailer, she knew all wasn't good. Sookie almost cried, she loved that house and now it was gone.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I'm sorry, but the house couldn't be saved."

Sookie was speechless; her gran's house was gone. Sookie tried to say something, but nothing came out.

Later that afternoon, Sam took Sookie to the house.

Sookie walked through the burnt remnants of the house, everything was burnt to a cinder, and everything was gone. Sookie had nowhere to live. Sam held her as she cried, ash picked up in the breeze.

"Take me to Shreveport," Sookie asked Sam.

He agreed, and Sam packed all Sookie's belongings into the back of his pickup truck and drove her to Fangtasia.

It was still daylight, so when Sookie knocked on the door it was Ginger that answered.

"Sookie, Eric won't be here for another hour, or so," Ginger explained, as she let her come in.

Sam brought all Sookie's belongings into Fangtasia.

"I know, Ginger." Sookie sat at the bar, and put her head in her hands. Holding back tears, she gave Sam a wave goodbye, and she sat and waited for Eric.

When he finally arrived, he hugged her, and kissed her, not seeing her emotional distress at first, but when he did see it, he almost collapsed on the floor in front of her.

"The house is gone Eric, I have nowhere to go."

Sookie explained to Eric what had happened and Eric didn't stay at Fangtasia that night, he took Sookie to his place and made her feel comfortable.

"You're welcome to stay here my wife," Eric told Sookie.

That was six years ago…

Now their relationship had flourished into something special, something unique.

**I know its short, but I had an idea of the burnt down house, and Eric taking her in, but I couldn't expand on it very well, so this is all I've got. Sorry Guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM GOING TO CONTINUE WITH THE MAIN STORY LINE FROM THIS POINT.**

**AT SOME POINT I WILL EXPLAIN THE 7 MONTH GAP, WHEN SOOKIE DOESN'T RETURN TO BON TEMPS.**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS**

_**Previously….**_

"_**What are you doing?" Erik asked, watching her. **_

"_**We're engaged," Sookie wiggled the ring as him, "no sex until our wedding night." **_

_**Erik's mouth fell open….**_

Sookie walked out of the bedroom and disappeared downstairs. Eric still stood, shocked that Sookie was making them obey an old Christian rule, even though they'd had sex quite a few times. Eventually, he followed her.

"Sookie, you can't seriously expect us to be able to _not _have sex," Eric said to her, as she curled up on the sofa, turning on the TV, something she hadn't done in a very long time. Eric stood behind the sofa, not wanting to disturb her line of view. Sookie looked up at him, with a grin on her face.

"Eric, we'll try as hard as we possibly can," Sookie knew they wouldn't be able to, but she'd be happy if he'd at least try. Eric sighed, his body language shifting. He seemed a bit more relaxed.

"Why are you wearing my clothes, Sookie?" Eric asked her, playing with the collar of the shirt she was wearing. Sookie looked at her outfit, not finding fault in what she was actually wearing.

"I couldn't be bothered to wear my own clothes," she grinned at him, pulling the shirt around her body tighter.

Eric laughed, and sat beside her. Sookie positioned herself so she was sat in between his legs; her head leant against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and breathed slowly, to give her some sense of humanity, in her ear.

After half an hour of being curled up against Eric's chest, Sookie had gotten bored. She leant back into his chest, pressing herself against him. A low groan escaped his mouth, his eyes closed, he held her there.

"You said no sex until the night of the wedding," Eric whispered softly in her ear, his surprisingly warmth breath was tickling her ear.

"I know," Sookie relaxed, "we're going to get married after Jessica and Hoyt. I refuse to steal Jessica's thunder." She told him, sitting up.

Eric nodded, loving how caring Sookie was; he could tell she wanted to say more, so he gave her a look to carry on.

"I don't even want to tell people until after their wedding." Sookie said, keeping Jessica's feelings in mind.

Erik agreed, he didn't want Bill finding out just yet. He got out of the position they were sat in, and grabbed his car keys.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked, looking at the clock, it was three hours until sunrise.

"I'll be back in a little while, go to bed my love, you have a few busy days ahead of you." Erik insisted.

Sookie nodded, and summoned him over. He complied. She gave him a kiss goodbye and goodnight before he left.

"I have to go, as much as I don't want to, the longer I stay tonight, the more chance I'd have of losing my composure. " Erik confessed, that made Sookie bite her lip, and close her eyes for a few seconds, but she pushed him away, urging him to go. She was too tired to go all the way upstairs, so she fell asleep on the sofa.

She hadn't heard Erik return, but she knew he was there, because she felt the warmth of a blanket and the coldness of his chest against her back, his arm around her waist, pulling her in close. Sookie eventually fell into a deep sleep, and when she awoke he was gone, and the Louisiana sun was beaming through the curtains, she yawned and looked around. On the table was a pile of magazines, an envelope, and a series of appointment cards, what had Erik planned for her?

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to upload this; I've been busy with college and this chapter has been a pain to write. Thank you for all waiting, and be patient. I appreciate it. please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously…**

**She hadn't heard Erik return, but she knew he was there, because she felt the warmth of a blanket and the coldness of his chest against her back, his arm around her waist, pulling her in close. Sookie eventually fell into a deep sleep, and when she awoke he was gone, and the Louisiana sun was beaming through the curtains, she yawned and looked around. On the table was a pile of magazines, an envelope, and a series of appointment cards, what had Erik planned for her?**

Sookie flicked through the appointment cards, Eric's scrolling handwriting adorned each one, even though some of them were from Jessica, it looked as though Jessica had roped Eric into helping her, especially with Bill being on some 'weekend trip' with his new girlfriend. Sookie already knew what was in the envelope, and she didn't want to read the magazines as she knew she's get too excited for her and Eric's wedding. Sookie decided she was going to have a shower before she went to her first dress fitting for Jessica's wedding in Shreveport. Sookie only took fifteen minutes, and dressed into something simple. The drive to Shreveport was quick, especially when Eric had taught her all the back roads. The dress shop wasn't anything fanciful, it was budget.

The dress fitter was quick to get Sookie into her floor length crimson dress; it hugged Sookie's curves perfectly. Sookie wanted to take it home there and then, but the dress fitter had said that Jessica had to see her in it first. Sookie left the dress shop feeling in the wedding mood, flicking through her million appointment cards, she saw she had a hair consultation at Janice's salon. Walking in, she was surrounded by people she knew. Alcide was sat behind reception, looking bizarrely gay for a straight person. He looked up and smiled.

"Janice, Sookie's here." He bellowed, making everyone turn their head and look at him.

Janice came out of the backroom, slapped Alcide on back of the head, and hugged Sookie. Sookie felt like this was her extended family.

"I've gotta go," Alcide said, getting up. He kissed Janice on the cheek, and did the same to Sookie.

Janice waved him off, before giving Sookie her full attention. She went through several hairstyles with Sookie for Jessica's wedding. Sookie eventually decided on loose waves, Sookie wanted a natural look.

The rest of the day Sookie spent at the salon, chatting away with Janice, helping her customers, and just sitting around the salon. Janice didn't mind, at all. It grew late and Sookie had to go home. Sookie took the long drive home, and when she arrived, her house seemed to be full of vampires. Eric greeted her at the door, and pulled her upstairs.

"Will you PLEASE explain what's going on?" Sookie asked, throwing her bag on the bed.

Eric closed the bedroom door, and turned to Sookie.

"They're here to see you," he tried to smile, but he knew Sookie wasn't in the mood.

"I've been out all day sorting things out for Jessica's wedding, I haven't eaten and I'm tired. I'm not in the mood to organise our wedding tonight." Sookie exclaimed. Eric disappeared downstairs and sent them all away, they weren't happy about it, but they realised that she was only human.

Eric came back upstairs, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Is Pam coming over?" Sookie asked Eric sitting on the bed; it wasn't their night to go to fangtasia.

Eric nodded, and paced around the room.

"What did she do to you the other night?" Eric asked.

Sookie looked at Eric, confused.

"When you and Pam went into my office?" Eric gave her a little more detail.

Sookie nodded, understanding what he actually meant.

"I've been donating to your supply," Sookie said simply.

Eric exploded in rage, he didn't want to feed off her, it wasn't right. Sookie realised that she'd have to explain why she's been doing that, but Eric was in too much of a state of anger. He would have been okay to hear that her and Pam had, had sex, but to find out that Sookie was donating just made him angry beyond belief.

"I told you I didn't want to feed off you!" Eric yelled, pressing himself against the wall. "It's not fair on you!"

Sookie shook her head, and moved closer to him.

"I'm _donating, _you aren't feeding from me, and it comes from a bottle. I volunteered to do it, its bottled separate so that if you found out, you wouldn't drink from it."

Erik realised that it upset Sookie when he rejected to drink from her. He pulled her into his arms, and whispered a sweet thank you in her ear. He wouldn't drink her blood, but he would let her donate to think he was drinking it.

Pam barged into the bedroom, and interrupted the moment.

"There's some mutt downstairs for you," she said to Sookie, before walking out again.

Sookie wandered downstairs to see Debbie stood there, holding a pink bundle in her arms.

"Debbie?" Sookie gasped.

Debbie was crying, and crying a lot. She'd recovered from her V addiction, she had a job, and her and Alcide just had a baby girl named Alicia.

Sookie ushered Debbie into the lounge, and took the bundle from her, Alicia was fine, and she was wide awake, gurgling.

"Alcide hasn't come home."

Pam and Eric scoffed, thinking she was being pathetic, but Alcide wouldn't leave Debbie and Alicia alone for a full day. He always came home for seven pm in the dot. It was now two minutes past midnight.

"He phoned me when he left Janice's, he said he saw you there, and he said he was coming straight home. I haven't heard from him since."

Sookie could see that Debbie was upset; suddenly there was a banging on the door. Eric answered it, and something large and heavy hit the floor.

"Found him!" Pam said, kicking Alcide to see if he was alive, the joke was over when Eric and Pam picked up on a scent, and they were gone…..

**A/N: I know you were all expecting Sookie and Pam to be having sex, but I can't give you what you're expecting. Thank you for reading, and I hope your enjoying the story. **


End file.
